


I'll see you soon

by Eosaw



Series: Dsmp oneshots lol [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Death, Gen, Happy Ending, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Platonic Relationships, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eosaw/pseuds/Eosaw
Summary: " See you soon, Tubbo "The blonde boy had said, hugging the dead body of his best friend, waiting for Death to take him so they could be together again.(( Doomsday goes wrong, Tubbo dies and Tommy can't wait to join him.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Dsmp oneshots lol [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144742
Comments: 15
Kudos: 216





	I'll see you soon

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this pretty late at night, if you see any typo please lmk!! I'll probably correct this when I'll wake up.
> 
> Btw; English isn't my first language.

He closes his eyes, his ears still ringing from the sound of the TNT exploding in the middle of what he once called home. He sits, he observes, unable to do anything as the withers destroys the only memory he had left from his dead brother. Each explosion pushes him away from reality, memories flashing in his mind as the small country gets submerged by smoke and the horrible smell of burned.

He looks up and meets the red eyes of who he once admired so much. 

He watches as the pink haired boy looks down in disgust, in anger. Nothing is said but his eyes tell everything, he watches as he walks away. The young boy looks down and passes a hand through the boy’s brown hair, his best friend’s hair. He couldn’t tell if he was still alive, he was too tired to verify. He wanted to believe that he was still breathing but the red stain on his shirt getting larger as seconds passed by was enough to make him lose any hope. He pulls the fragile body towards him and breathes in, he could almost remember the comforting smell of flowers and honey coming from the boy in his arms. He can’t cry, can’t talk, the screams he screamed when he found his body are still stuck in his throat. He’s scared that if he opens his mouth again he won’t be able to stop crying. 

The sun is setting down, the few sun rays left hitting against the two boys. It’s warm, he thinks. He remembers the time when he and the brown haired boy would sleep on the bench, resting against each other as the soft music played next to them, filling the deep silence. The sun was always here to accompany them as they drifted away, keeping them warm as they closed their eyes. 

He regrets, maybe if it wasn’t for that stupid house that he accidently burned they would be able to sit on the bench again. He regrets, he should've done more, so much more. 

He hears footsteps from behind but doesn’t bother to look. He hears the faint voice of someone he once saw as a father figure calling his name and smiles. He kisses the top of the boy’s head and dare to open his mouth, (“I’ll be back, Big T, I promise.”) He gets up and meets the blue eyes of the blonde man. He slowly breathes out. It’ll be fine. 

(“Come on, heal yourself Tommy. You can’t die right now, you’re still too young!”) He hears, not sure if it’s actually what the man said. His ears are painfully ringing and he can feel blood dripping down his ear lobe. He wipes it away and shakes his head in disapproval. If living meant to be separated from Tubbo, he didn’t want it. He’d rather die than be left alone in this world without him. He promised that he would stay with Tubbo until the end and nothing could change his mind. (“Sorry, big man.”) Was all he could whisper before going back to his friend’s side. 

He ignores the shouting coming from behind and closes his eyes. He hears the voice of a very particular pig (“Let’s go Phil.”), followed by the sound of flapping wings and he is left alone once again. He watches as his world starts to fade away, the boy reaches to hold Tubbo's hand and he prays. 

He prays to whoever was up there, he begs. (“Let me stay by Tubbo’s side, even in the afterlife.”) He doesn’t want to be separated from him, just a few months in exile away from him was enough to drive the child crazy — if we don’t mention a certain green man. He wishes to be reincarnated, Tommy doesn’t care where, or in what time. He just wants to be with Tubbo again and this time he swears to not fuck up everything. 

He promises to be the best of the best friends in the world, (“You were the best friend I could’ve ever asked for.”)

He promises that once they would be together again he won’t ever leave his side, (“I’m sorry, Tubbo) 

He promises that he will protect him until the end of the world (“I already miss you, man. ”) 

He smiles as black dots started to mess with his vision, is this how dying feels like? He’s coughing worrying amounts of blood but everytime, he would just wipe the blood away and continue talking to the body laying next to him, hoping to hear the cheerful voice of the boy he met all those years ago in the forest. 

He didn’t receive any replies. 

He takes a deep breath before looking down at the crater, what was left of his home. He wonders how everything ended up going so wrong, he remembers. Wilbur, the caravane, drugs, the independence, l’manberg, the wars, the blood, the screams and he sighs. 

The young soldier is exhausted, ever since he joined this server he has only been welcomed by violence and blood and war. He misses the time where he could fall asleep without having to worry about being attacked in the middle of his sleep, without having to worry about nightmares where he could revive his first and second death. 

He falls back on the burned grass and reaches for the sky with his other arm, it’s only when doing so that he notices the scars and the wounds covering his hand. It's a frightening view. Behind the hand, stars are shining brightly for the first time in a while, he stares at two unique stars. They're far from the big stars, close to each other — he wonders if they're looking at him. They're so far from him but it feels as if they are calling for him, for Tubbo. He pulls the boy to his side and wraps his arms around his thin but freezing body, he hugs him tightly for the last time. The end is close, he can feel it. 

("See you soon, Tubbo.") 

He doesn't let go of the body as he feels his soul being taken away, refusing to be separated from him. He hears screams, cries and whispers around him but more importantly, he hears Tubbo's laugh. 

His vision turns black as he's being shaken by someone, they're calling his name but it's too late. Tommy is too far, and to be honest, he doesn't want to come back. 

He sees Tubbo, he's waiting for him in the middle of a flower field, surrounded by yellows and red flowers. It smells awfully good here. The sun is up in the sky, keeping them warm. He just stares as Tubbo opens his arms, inviting him. He doesn't wait and run to join him. He feels safe as he's being welcomed by the arms of his best friend, the boy smiles at him. 

("We're finally home, big man.") 

Tommy breaks as he falls in the arms of his friend, making him fall on the grass. He hugs him, refusing to let him go. He cries and cries as Tubbo's laugh fills the silence, but most importantly, he finally feels at peace. For the first time in his life, the Gods had listened to his prayers. 


End file.
